


You, Her, and Him.

by Einv13



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Adultery, F/M, M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: He is not a man of virtue.But he's really trying to be one for her.





	You, Her, and Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my aibou who had her fill of crack joking around in twitter. *chuu Salmon*

He was not a man of virtue. Not when his past as a troublesome youth dealing with thugs and even more troublesome people - doing things that painted his hands in deep red and smell of gunpowder littering all over his clothes.

Sing is not going to regret all that nor deny what made him who he is.

But goddammit, he's trying to be better, to be a decent man even for this one woman. A woman that he chose to share the other half of that gold band with. A woman that despite what his past dictated him, embraces the man she wants to have a future with.

Instead of soft skin and short auburn hair, what met his touch was a pale and even softer alabaster, like it has never been put under any hash work, and long, long hair that cascade down the silk sheets like dark waves of a web.

He should be coming home tomorrow to a warm and welcoming place where she is waiting patiently for his return after a long business trip. Instead here he is, trying to solidify the insecurities that plagued him since youth by enveloping himself in the embrace of another.

Making that lips uttered his name, while he uttered hers mistakenly. Kissing limbs that he had mapped like the back of his hand. And seeing marks that were not made by him littered all over that exposed neck. Possessive marks indeed, but not enough to shackle its bearer.

Ah, so he is having a fight with his 'caretaker' now. Perhaps it was the fact that [caretaker] was used instead of a more intimate [lover] is what drove the other to order him to just hold him. As a payback to that 'caretaker' for neglecting his 'young master', said 'young master' will ask for another's comfort instead.

Because he knew very well how to play with a man's insecurity.

And Sing was never a man of virtue.


End file.
